


Gentle Giant in the Dark

by ShadeSpeaks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bedsharing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, can be read as platonic or the start of romance, literally sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeSpeaks/pseuds/ShadeSpeaks
Summary: Kokichi can’t sleep. He’d never admit it, but the stress of the Killing Game is getting to him. He seeks out someone who he hopes can help.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Gentle Giant in the Dark

Kokichi rolled over and sat up just enough to pick up his Monopad and check the time. He squinted against the harsh artificial light in the otherwise dark room to make out the numbers.

It was only six minutes since the last time he had checked it.

He let out a dramatic sigh that absolutely no one but himself could hear and flopped dramatically back onto the bed, letting the Monopad fall back onto his bedside table with a small clack. 

If he was waiting for the perfect moment to spring a trap or play a prank, it wouldn’t nearly be so frustrating. Then, at least, he’d know that there would be a payoff. But instead, he was waiting for either sleep to come or for it be late enough in the morning that it would be suspicious if he wasn’t seen outside of his dorm room.

God, this was torture. The Supreme Leader didn’t sleep well on most nights but (and he would never admit this even under the pain of death) this killing game was getting to him. For the past week, when he actually did manage to fall asleep, nightmares had just woken him back up. Soon, the bags under his eyes were going to be too noticeable for him to lie his way out of suspicion. Someone would think he was up to something during nighttime and if enough of the class suspected him of plotting something then he wouldn’t be able to—stop. He couldn’t possibly think, or plot, or plan anymore tonight. 

Though technically, it was early morning now, wasn’t it? 

He had thought that his worries would be assuaged by moving his actual plans along. His nightmares were mostly about his plans failing or backfiring in some horrible way so it made sense, right? 

That’s why he’d spent the first half of the night writing on his whiteboard just to erase all of it, taking a break to pace around the room enough times he was almost surprised he didn’t wear path through the flooring, before going back to the whiteboard to move the headshots of the other students around until he was ready to pull his hair out. 

Then he’d started drawing up obviously unusable and childish blueprints in obnoxiously bright crayons to add to his “throw-anyone-off-who-somehow-comes-snooping-in-his-room-pile” until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

That hadn’t lasted long however. As soon as the purple-haired boy hit the mattress, he was wide awake again. Which is why he laid there staring at the ceiling now. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.  
Well, there was still the same number of ceiling tiles that there was the last time he counted them, and the time before that, and the time before that. 

Kokichi hated to admit it, even to himself, but he needed to be around another person right now. Sometimes you just needed to bounce thoughts off of a another living, breathing person. He loathed relying on others but, all of the other students trapped in this hellhole had friends they could confide their worries in, right? 

Before all of this, Kokichi did too. A member of DICE would always come looking for their leader when he was up too late and would at least sit with him on nights like these where his brain wouldn’t stop tormenting him.

But he couldn’t rely on them now.

It’s not like he didn’t have anyone at all in this Academy for Gifted Juveniles. He hadn’t really opened up to any of them but, there was a handful of people he liked more than the others. Miu was fun to tease and it was even more fun to see her attitude completely disappear when he struck a nerve, not that doing so was hard. For all the badmouthing the inventor did, she was happy to build whatever Kokichi had scribbled on his blueprints and even happier to banter with him. He genuinely enjoyed their back and forth, though that was something else he would never, ever admit. 

He couldn’t go to Miu though. She’d think he was trying to pull a prank or get in her pants if he showed up at her door this late. Besides, there was no way she would or could keep her mouth shut about it. The entire school would know he’d come to see her before breakfast.

Miu wouldn’t work then.

There was Kiibo. Kokichi had teased him from the start. The robot was always fun to mess around with because of his exasperated responses but, Kokichi had actually spent around him because of the robot’s closeness to Miu. He still teased Kiibo of course, but the robot had some small bit of trust in him now. 

Kiibo ran on electricity so he didn’t need to sleep, he just had to recharge. So, he would still be awake too unless he had a recharge mode that was similar to sleeping that Kokichi didn’t know about. But “Kiiboy” wouldn’t be too keen on seeing Kokichi alone because of all the pestering he did.

Besides, Kiibo would probably raise such a fuss from expecting the worst that he’d wake someone else up. That was not what Kokichi wanted at all. 

So Kiibo was off the list too. 

What about Shumai? The Ultimate Detective was timid and hung around with some of the students that grated on Kokichi’s nerves the most but, he seemed like the most level-headed one of the whole class. He was smart enough to lead the class trials as well. If anyone was going to bring the students together again after the train wreck that was Trial 1, it’d be Saihara.

However, Shuichi didn’t trust Kokichi and would immediately think something was up. (That was quickly becoming a common thread among every candidate Kokichi considered.) Even if he could get Shuichi’s anxiety to calm down enough to get him to hear what Kokichi had to say, the risk that Kaito or Maki would find out would be too great. Neither of those two would accept any explanation from Ouma and would almost definitely make up their mind and act before Shuichi could explain the situation. While Maki choking him in front of the entire class had helped prove Kokichi’s point, he really didn’t need a repeat of that particular encounter. Kaito would probably punch him in the face if that idiot caught wind of Kokichi bothering his “sidekick.” 

That took Shuichi off the list of candidates as well.

That left the small boy all alone with his thoughts and the shadows of his room. He’d probably summon crocodile tears to prove how miserable he was if anyone was here to see or care. Another night of little sleep did not sound like a good plan right now.

Oh, wait.

He’d forgotten someone.

What about Gonta? The Ultimate Entomologist was naive and way too trusting for his own good but, he was kind and genuinely cared about his classmates. He used simple language but Kokichi didn’t think he was as stupid as some of the others assumed, not after actually spending time with him. 

Gonta actually seemed to have taken a liking to Kokichi after the Insect Meet and Greet had backfired, hoping that he had helped Kokichi learn to like bugs. (Which was never going to happen in a thousand million years.) He was also willing to go along with Kokichi’s plans. The Ultimate Supreme Leader was the one who had suggested the Insect Meet and Greet so he could collect motive videos after all.

Admittedly, Gonta had only started spending time with Kokichi to try and keep him from causing trouble like some glorified babysitter but he seemed to really, genuinely want to befriend Kokichi.

And, maybe, if Kokichi was being honest with himself, even though his Insect Meet and Greet plan had come back to bite him at the end, he had actually come to like being around Gonta. Even he wasn’t immune to Gonta’s innocent enthusiasm and caring nature. He made a mental note to add that to the growing list of “Things to not tell anyone EVER.” 

Kokichi was sure Gonta would stay quiet about it too. Gokuhara was so enamored the with idea of becoming a perfect gentleman that he would never betray someone’s trust by telling something they had asked him not to. 

Going to see Gonta was actually…maybe not a terrible idea. 

Or, that was just the sleep deprivation and the frustration that comes with insomnia talking and Kokichi would live (or die) to regret this decision.

Oh well, he’d already swung his legs off the bed and was standing up. Better to see what would happen instead of lying here and being miserable until the sun rose. It’s not like he couldn’t lie his way out of it if things went south.

He barely registered the chill of the cold tile as he padded toward the door in socked feet.

It was hard to tell how much sound the rooms actually muffled so he took a quick peek outside from behind his door before deciding the coast was clear and quietly creeping out of his room and closing the door. If anyone else was taking a late night stroll and happened to see him, he’d be immediately accused of planning a murder so he didn’t want to be caught, not that he wanted to seen going to someone else’s room so late anyway.

A handful of the indoor lights were dimly lit and there was a bit of light coming from through the large windows of the entrance. It was plenty enough for someone skilled in sneaking around like Kokichi to creep towards Gonta’s door without tripping over anything.

The walk to Gokuhara’s was a quiet one. Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito’s training had long since ended and other than himself, Kokichi guessed only Monokuma was awake. 

Could mechanical bears even sleep? Did they have a shut off or rest function? Oh, it didn’t really matter. Kokichi was already at Gonta’s door.

Now he was faced with another decision. He could knock and potentially wake someone else up or he could lock pick his way in and run he risk of startling the big guy. 

Deciding on the latter, Kokichi pulled out the lock pick he always carried and had the door unlocked in a matter of seconds. Hours of practice had made lock picking easy even while sleep deprived. 

Taking another look around, he slipped inside. 

He’d never been in Gonta’s room before but with his eyes already adjusted to the dark and the small bit of light coming under the door, he could make out the sleeping mass that was Gonta and what looked like a few bug containers scattered across the room. With how much he cared for his insects, Kokichi guessed he had brought a few of the higher maintenance ones back to the dorms with him. Kokichi would be staying far, far away from those. 

Ugh, he wasn’t sure he could forgive himself for this moment of weakness. Although, it wasn’t like he ever gave a straight answer to anyone so his reason for coming here should be simple to keep shrouded in at least a bit of mystery. 

Back in the present moment, he shut the door behind him with a soft click. 

“Gonta.” Kokichi stepped forward with a stage whisper. “Psst, hey, Gonta.” Creeping farther forward, he could now tell that the Entomologist was sleeping on his side, facing the door. 

Now at the edge of the bed, Kokichi tried once more. “Wakey, wakey eggs and—“ He cut himself short with a glance toward one of the bug containers. He cringed as he remembered the Bug Meet and Greet again and actually shivered when he thought he saw a pair of beady eyes looking at him. 

He quickly looked away from the offending terrarium and back to the matter at hand. Gonta showed no sign of waking up to Kokichi’s prompting so tentatively, he reached a hand forward and gently nudged the sleeping figure. 

Kokichi was close enough to make out Gonta’s face in dark now and the entomologist hadn’t moved a muscle. He could really sleep that deeply with everything that was going on? Kokichi would envy him if that wasn’t such a dangerous thing to do while in a killing game.

Trying again with a little more force, Kokichi pushed his hand forward enough to rock Gonta’s shoulder back a bit. 

A gasp cut through the air as closed eyes shot open. 

“Shh…it’s me, Kokichi!” Gonta had opened his mouth in surprise and if he’d cried out, surely Kokichi’s plan would have been ruined. 

He immediately adopted his usual playful tone.  
“Neeheehee! Wow, you must’ve jumped ten feet in the air! Don’t you know it’s dangerous to sleep so deeply? Someone could sneak in and murder you!”

“Wha—Kokichi?” Gonta matched Kokichi’s quiet tone as he pushed himself up a bit, supporting himself on his arm. He blinked as his sleep-adled brain seemed to catch up with his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I said, isn’t it?”   
With his playful tone, it sounded much more like Kokichi was casually chatting with an old friend rather than having just broke into someone’s room to wake them up. 

Gonta sat up all the way now to get a proper look at the intruder. “What Kokichi doing here? He not…playing trick, is he?” Gonta asked apprehensively, his brow furrowed.

Kokichi put a hand to his chest in mock surprise. “Gonta, how could you? You would suspect me of murder when I just came to pay you a visit out of the kindness of my heart?”

Gonta’s hands flew out in front of him in a placating manner. “N-no! Gonta not think Kokichi bad! Kokichi just here so late and he didn’t knock so Gonta want to know why!”

As if to prove his point, he turned his back to Kokichi to reach for his glasses, putting them on before facing Ouma again. 

Leave it to Gonta to take the wind right out of Kokichi’s sails, not that Kokichi would let him know that.

Kokichi folded his arms behind his head in what he hoped was a convincing show of ease. “Neeheehee! You got me! Of course, I’m not here to kill you, stupid!”

As if it would help him see the truth, Gonta adjusted his glasses before asking, “Then…something wrong? Did Kokichi have nightmare?”

Gonta had unmistakable, genuine concern on his face. His brows were knit in concern and the corners of his mouth were pulled into a frown.

For a moment, Kokichi wished that Gonta actually was as dumb as some of the other students thought the was.

But Gonta wasn’t stupid.

“I came to say hello to your bugs, dummy!” Kokichi gestured widely towards some of the bug containers. If he could distract Gonta a bit longer and just get him to keep talking, it would be enough. It would have to be. Gonta would just be confused and go back to sleep and everything would be fine.

“Maybe…Kokichi need somewhere to sleep?”

Kokichi froze completely. Was he that obvious? The bugs thing was obviously a lie but almost no one could guess his true motivations.

Gonta toyed with the sheets with one hand. “Gonta know Kokichi not like bugs…and Gonta hope to change that! But, he know that not why Kokichi here. Something happen that Kokichi come here.”

He stopped fiddling with the sheets and smiled now. “It okay, Kokichi! Not have to tell Gonta if he not ready.” He pulled the sheets back a bit, inviting.

This could not be happening. Kokichi must have actually fallen asleep back in his room and this was just a weird dream his brain cooked up.   
Or, maybe he had underestimated Gonta’s kindness and willingness to help even someone like him.

So he did what he always did and repaid kindness with venom.   
Kokichi dropped his hands and bit back with, “Inviting someone you hardly know into your bed? Now that’s not very gentlemanly of you, Gonta!” 

The entomologist’s expression quickly soured.   
“Gonta is gentleman! Helping a friend always gentlemanly!”   
His face softened as he glanced away and started playing with the sheets again. “And...Gonta won’t tell if Kokichi doesn’t want him to.”

Holy shit, Gokuhara was serious about this. Maybe for once, Kokichi could let his guard down a fraction of an inch. Not doing so could lead to exhaustion and ruin his plans, he mused.

So he would make his second calculated risk of the night.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a worry-wart, big guy!” Kokichi started twirling a strand of his hair and pretending like he was thinking. “Buuuuut, if it’ll make you feel better then I guess I can stay the night.”

Before Gonta could point out that Kokichi was the one who had come to him, or say anything at all for that matter, Kokichi climbed into bed with him, immediately settling in on his back with his usual ease and confidence. 

Kokichi didn’t think he’d actually get this far. He had planned on coming in and stalling for as long as possible before returning to his own dorm and hopefully being able to fall asleep. Now that he was staying, the thought crossed his mind that there was the possibility Gonta could decide to kill him in his sleep but that percentage was incredibly low. Gonta was like the human equivalent of a golden retriever, Kokichi just didn’t think he had it in him. 

The bed hardly made a sound under Kokichi’s minuscule size but creaked when Gonta shifted his weight and turned again to place his glasses back on the bedside table. Like a true gentleman, he also pushed himself a few inches away from Kokichi as to not crowd him before lying back down facing his almost-friend. 

Oh, Kokichi was definitely not dreaming. This bed was the same as everyone else’s but to Kokichi it felt like the softest thing he’d ever touched. Way too real to just be a dream. He was lying next to Gonta, the real Gonta.

That didn’t stop him from scooting over until his arm rested right against Gonta’s chest.

Gonta couldn’t help but jump a bit in surprise, his voice raising a little.  
“Ko-? What Kokichi doing?”

“Shut up.” The response was automatic for the small Supreme Leader but for once it didn’t hold any malice.

He glanced at Gonta before moving his gaze to the ceiling.   
“And you better not crush me either.”

Gonta gave a small smile just out of Kokichi’s range of vision before closing his eyes again. 

“Okay, Kokichi.”

In the dark, Kokichi turned his head toward his bedmate before giving a small smile of his own and finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of this and another WIP I’ve been working on recently is both “This character acts like they don’t have any emotions but I’m calling bullshit because the stress of a Killing Game would get to anybody” and I think that’s kind of cool.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!  
> Please feel free to let me know what you thought—comments and kudos mean the world to me!


End file.
